


他的猫（二十）洋葱罗非鱼焖锅

by shonosoba



Category: SakurAiba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonosoba/pseuds/shonosoba





	他的猫（二十）洋葱罗非鱼焖锅

相叶选了一处地方去旅游，期间他问了樱井的意见，但是樱井忙得飞机耳都快起飞了，相叶只好自作主张定了地点。  
在樱井忙着“起飞”的时候，相叶溜回了二宫家过点悠闲日子，陪二宫妈妈唠唠嗑学点料理，等二宫下班回来就和他唠唠嗑。  
“那你要搬出去？”二宫听完他没有理想没有目标的人生计划之后，好奇地问道。  
“暂时不吧，我想再多赚点钱，等赚够了我就辞职自己干。”相叶摆弄着手里的建筑模型，“建一套自己的房子，开自己的工作室，想工作就工作，不想工作就休息。”  
二宫羡慕地点点头，问他：“反正youtuber不也很赚钱嘛，你又是出了名的设计师，你们两个下半辈子都不用愁啊。”  
相叶心情颇好地搭好了模型，摆来摆去觉得模型里的家居还差那么点意思。他头也不抬地跟二宫说：“Nino你要是哪天想跳槽来我这儿也可以啊，工资还能很高呢。”  
“好啊，等我也赚够钱了。”二宫躺在地板上懒洋洋地回答，“你什么时候去旅游啊？”  
“后天。”  
樱井的事务所正在筹备圣诞节阶段的youtuber聚会，作为当红的youtuber，樱井和松本就算想溜走也跑不掉，只好老老实实地待在那里。  
“说是圣诞节前后要选一天做直播，可是那时候你在旅游吧？”松本小声地问隔壁的樱井，他们正在和粉丝握手，现在刚好有了个小空缺让他们喘口气。  
“是啊，不然你直播一段，然后我直播一段？”樱井把面前堆起来的礼物小心翼翼地挪到一边，“如果是平安夜那天的话，我可能在晚饭时间吧。”  
松本点了点头，看见又有一拨粉丝朝他们走过来了。  
“好，到时候再联系吧。”  
樱井回到家的时候已经晚上八九点了，相叶坐在电脑前手边放着碗汤，他指了指厨房，说：“还有吃的，趁热拿过来吧。”  
樱井脱下了外套和围巾，哆哆嗦嗦地倒了杯热水给自己，又从厨房的锅里拿了菜，急不可耐地钻进暖炉桌里，舒服地叹了口气。  
相叶笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，把电脑关上，问他事务所的活动办得怎么样了。  
“累死了——”樱井靠在沙发上抱怨道，“但是能去旅游了——”  
“明天休息一天然后收拾好行李，后天就能出发啦。”  
樱井的耳朵竖了起来，说：“你吃了吗？做了什么菜啊？”  
“还没，就喝了汤。”相叶回答道，“我去筑地转了一圈，买了鱼。”  
樱井好奇地看了看相叶做的鱼，问他这是什么做法。  
“清蒸，日式料理里很少这个做法。”相叶夹了块鱼肚子肉给他，“把鱼摘了内脏洗干净，放几片小姜片，浇少量油直接隔水蒸差不多七分钟左右，把葱段用另外的锅加油爆香淋到鱼身上，加些许酱油就好了。”  
“你真的想以后自己开设计工作室吗？”樱井撑着腮帮子含糊不清地说道，“你确定不想开一家餐馆或者咖啡店之类的吗？”  
相叶听了他的话，笑着说：“还只是个计划，说不定到那时候我就改变主意了？”  
开不开工作室倒是其次，相叶心想，他现在最想要达成的毫无野心的目标就是把自己心目中的家给建好，能和樱井一起住在自己建的房子里，至于其他的，就顺其自然吧。

临近圣诞，出外旅行的人很多，樱井和相叶却已经早早到达了目的地——一个温泉度假胜地的民宿。  
他们租了一整套房子用来度假，不用和别人挤在同一家旅馆里，有什么需要只要打电话到前台就会有服务人员来帮助。  
“这样的房子也适合开聚会吧？”樱井进了屋就把外套帽子和围巾脱了，露出一对猫耳和一条猫尾巴，他伸了个大懒腰，趴在了米黄色的懒人沙发上，“亏你能订到这样的房子呢。”  
相叶笑了笑，放下手里的东西，满意地看了看四周的环境。“当然啦，很贵的。”  
这是他和樱井一起度过的第一个生日，当然不能马虎。  
“先稍微收拾一下吧，之后我们去买点东西。”  
樱井一个鲤鱼打挺起来，相叶去把衣物日用品放进卧室里，他就从一个柜子里头拿出一大串彩灯，快手快脚地把彩灯全都挂好串联好。  
相叶在定了旅游地点之后，樱井隔了一天就循着相叶在便签上留下的电话打了过去，说明自己需要预先准备些什么，当然，这一系列动作都是瞒着相叶的。他按照自己的吩咐去查看了一下冰箱，里面果不其然已经有一个蛋糕在里面。  
“翔ち……这是什么？”相叶收拾完，从卧室出来的时候目瞪口呆地看着突然亮起了小灯的起居室，仿佛突然置身于爱丽丝的仙境里一般。  
“惊喜。”樱井微微笑着回答他，“生日快乐。”  
相叶竟然有些惊讶于樱井记得他的生日，樱井有些不太高兴地说：“我当然记得你生日啊，我是那么忘性大的人吗？”  
温泉村里的商店街人来人往，有不少和他们同样来观光的旅客也在商店街流连，两个人逛着街偶尔停下来买小吃，过得好不惬意。路过一个花坛旁时，一个说书的人吸引了樱井的注意力，他咬着手里的棉花糖，站在那里听着说书人说的故事。  
相叶走着走着发现不见了个人，回过头一看，发现樱井正站在那里入迷地听着说书。他三两下把自己的苹果糖吃完，走过去站在樱井旁也一起听起了说书。  
“……虽然这里并没被正统史书记载，但的确在这里，曾经有过一位城主被淹没在历史统一的大流之中，在他手下的谋臣更是当时数一数二的智慧人物。”  
樱井听得眉头都皱了起来，相叶低声问了他一句什么事，樱井压低了声说：“他说的故事好像是那个人……你的前世。”  
两个人坐在不远处，买来了一盒章鱼烧，听起了说书来。  
“这么说这里是好久以前的城咯？”相叶安静地和樱井听完说书，说书人还跟他们友善地笑了笑。  
樱井看了看四周，不确定地摇摇头：“我也不知道，过了这么久，什么都变了。”  
说书人看他们还坐在那里，走过来和他们套近乎：“现在还听书的年轻人可少了啊，你们也对这里的历史有研究？”  
樱井接过了话：“略有研究。其实那个人不是因为逃亡而死的，他是死在了自己的城池里，留到最后一刻。所有的百姓大臣都已经出逃了，只有他还守着城池，等敌军到的时候，他们一把火烧了那里。”  
说书人还是第一次听这种说法，惊诧地问樱井这是哪里来的说法。  
樱井没有细说，说自己也是道听途说而已，就拉着不明所以的相叶走了。  
“他……他是被烧死了吗？”  
“不知道。”樱井说道，“我赶回去的时候火势已经很大了，他肩膀烧着了，躺在那里一动不动，就看着我让我赶紧离开。”  
相叶想起了樱井第一次看自己胎记的样子，突然明白了他的心情。他抓紧了樱井被风吹得冷冰冰的手，什么也没说，只是带着他往前走。  
两个人在附近的小市场买了需要的食材，提着大袋小袋地刚走出小市场，天空居然飘起了雨，淅淅沥沥地落在地上，很快就湿了一片地。  
樱井抬头看了看阴雨绵绵，烦恼地说要怎么办。相叶让他放心地拍了拍他的肩，得意地在没有伞的路人面前，在背包里抽出了一把伞，按下了开伞键，随着“啪”的一声，伞体朝外以一条完美的弧线飞了出去，落在雨幕下，相叶手里就只剩下了骨架几根。  
两个人看着伞骨架愣了愣，不约而同地爆发出一阵大笑，樱井更是笑得拍起了手，一边笑一边说：“这真是今年最佳了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
相叶也笑出了眼泪，扶着樱井的肩膀抹了抹眼泪，问：“这下该怎么办啊哈哈哈哈哈…”  
樱井忍住了笑，说道：“也不是很远路，雨也没有很大，快步走回去吧。”于是两个人各自提着自己的东西，相叶向樱井伸出了手，两个人拉着手快步走向了民宿。  
刚回到民宿，细雪便飘了起来，樱井在窗口前看了一会儿雪，顺手点亮了那串小灯，起居室里顿时温馨了不少。  
“我先去洗个澡，你把头发擦一擦，外套脱了，不要感冒了。”说完相叶就去了浴室，樱井听他话把头发擦干，把暖气开了，窝在暖炉桌旁吃着刚买的苹果。  
等了好一会儿，相叶都没从浴室出来，樱井蹲在浴室门口：“你没事吧？洗完了吗？”  
“快了，你饿了吗？”  
“还好吧，你没事吧？”  
樱井重复问了几次相叶有没有事，相叶在浴室了叹了口气，觉得猫真是对水有一种奇怪的误解。他抓了条浴巾围在了下身，说：“我没事，你这么担心我，你要不要进来一起洗？”  
猫耳朵竖了起来，樱井站起身，小心翼翼地敲了敲门。  
“……进来。”  
浴室里水汽蒸腾，相叶看了他一眼，抓过了花洒，跟他说：“你坐过来，我帮你洗头。”  
樱井一百个不情不愿地脱了上半身的衣服，坐在了一张小凳子上，说：“我……”  
“好了别说话，闭上眼睛。”相叶像给小孩子洗头一样哄着樱井，弄湿了他的头发，给他抹上了好闻的洗发水，轻轻地搓揉着起了泡沫，按摩着樱井的头皮，“你小心耳朵进水哦。”他提醒道。  
头发和猫耳的触感倒是完全不一样，相叶用手指挠了挠耳背，猫耳朵一个扑棱把泡沫甩到了他脸上。  
“喂——”  
“这不怪我啊！猫的耳朵就是这样的。”  
洗完头发，相叶把花洒塞到樱井手里，指了指淋浴间：“自己去洗。”  
樱井把花洒架了起来开了水，慢吞吞地脱了裤子。他看了看一旁还没穿好衣服的相叶，突然一把拉过了他闪进了淋浴间。  
“喂——我又得洗一次了！”相叶从头到尾被水淋湿了，“这点水还不至于溺……”  
淋浴间内安静下来了，只剩下水声滴滴答答的声音。相叶的背部紧贴着淋浴间的瓷砖，他被樱井按在墙上深吻着，水流从他们头顶沿着中间流下来，一直顺着躯体的线条往下流。  
相叶在心里叹了口气，把樱井的头按向自己，然后使坏地挠了挠他被水打湿了的猫耳朵，猫耳朵居然有些高兴地飞了起来，相叶忍不住在吻里笑了出来。  
“别弄耳朵了。”樱井不满地说道。  
“可是很可爱啊。”相叶吻着他，捏了捏耳朵尖，“嘶……”  
大腿摩擦间的热度不断上升，相叶终于放弃了猫耳朵，把注意力全部都放到了勾人的热吻里和下身的热度上。  
两个人简单的发泄过后，快手快脚地穿好衣服，擦着头发从浴室里出来。樱井趴在沙发上，懒洋洋地吹着头发：“我饿了……”  
“你要是不把我也拉进去，我们早就能吃饭了。”相叶擦着头发就开始准备食材。  
过了一会儿，樱井吹好头发了，他凑过去也帮相叶的头发吹个半干。然后，他拿出了手机调好光，顺带问了一句相叶介不介意入镜，因为事务所交代他们要直播。  
“没事。”  
民宿这里的设备一应俱全，正好符合那些喜欢自己下厨的旅客心意。相叶在煎锅里热了油，把已经清洗干净的罗非鱼放进了锅里煎，霎时间香气四溢。  
“这是做什么？”  
相叶回过头看了一眼已经把手机固定好角度的樱井，手机屏幕上也显示着直播画面，他转回头眼前的料理台上，切着洋葱说道：“洋葱罗非鱼焖锅，先把罗非鱼煎透，再放水焖一会儿。”  
“有什么我能帮忙的？”  
“等我切完洋葱，你就把蒜和姜都切了。”相叶顿了顿，“算了还是我来吧。”  
樱井有些不满：“我也会拿刀。”  
直面画面上一堆www飞了过去，最后樱井也没有拿刀，站在一旁盯着罗非鱼冒白气，适当时候替鱼翻个面继续煎。相叶飞快地把洋葱和大葱分别切碎切成段，放了几片姜片在罗非鱼的锅里，又把蒜剁成了蒜末。  
相叶让樱井拿出另一口锅，把意大利烟肉倒进锅里翻炒。“把烟肉炒香后，放蒜末和洋葱碎一起翻炒，翻炒得差不多之后，就把青口倒进去快炒几下。”相叶给樱井讲解着，伸手拿了瓶刚买的香槟，“加入香槟之后，盖上锅盖，等青口打开就好了。”  
煮着青口的锅在那里咕噜咕噜地煮着，相叶就开始忙着罗非鱼焖锅了。  
樱井眼巴巴地在旁边看着，觉得无聊了又对着手机直播唠嗑两句。  
“翔ちゃん，过来帮忙。”相叶突然说道，“把鱼放到旁边这个锅里。”  
樱井把罗非鱼倒进了一个大口半深的热锅里，煎好的罗非鱼加了盐，又撒了几粒砂糖，被丢进锅里之后，相叶加了酱油，又往里倒了水。然后，他又用煎锅的预热炒了炒洋葱段，把洋葱也倒进了锅里。然后，相叶把洗好并且切成段的白菜用筷子夹进了鱼的下方，埋在锅底里，盖上了锅盖。  
“把小火炉搬去餐桌，把白饭也盛了，准备可以吃饭了。”相叶打开青口锅的盖子看了看，发现青口已经打开了壳，于是又把罗勒叶撒了点上去提味。  
青口锅也被架到了一个类似于野营用的火炉上，相叶穿着隔热手套拿着正咕噜咕噜冒泡的罗非鱼焖锅，放到了旁边家用小火炉上，开了中火偏小，一直热着锅。  
樱井一边在厨房盛饭一边跟直播唠嗑，盛完饭他就把直播给关了，开开心心地坐在餐桌旁倒好了香槟等着开饭。  
“香槟青口，洋葱罗非鱼白菜锅。”樱井拍了照发了推特，相叶看着他说，“快试试鱼好不好吃，肉应该挺嫩的。”  
樱井迫不及待地尝了一口鱼肉，鱼肉烫但他又不舍得吐出来，一直哈着气直到鱼肉凉下来吞进了喉咙里。  
“不是让你慢慢吃吗？这么烫。”相叶吹了吹鱼肉，夹进嘴里，“好吃，我真是个天才。”  
“嗯嗯你就是天才。”樱井把腿也放上了凳子，高兴地捞了一把青口，然后拿起了装着香槟的酒杯，“生日快乐。”  
在饭菜的热气氤氲中，相叶微微笑着看着樱井，他做梦也没有想过，有一天他会和另一个人，啊不对，和一只猫坐在餐桌旁边，温馨地吃着一顿他们一起做的晚饭。  
“我还有一个惊喜。”  
吃完饭，把餐具都往洗碗机里面一扔，樱井就神神秘秘地对着相叶说。  
“什么惊喜？”  
樱井把大灯关上，留下那串小灯亮着光。他打开了冰箱，解开了蛋糕的外包装，捧着蛋糕向相叶走过来。  
灯光下，樱井帮他点上了蛋糕的蜡烛，唱着生日歌。  
“你到底还有什么惊喜是瞒着我的？”相叶看着烛光摇曳，又看向了对面樱井的脸。  
“有啊。”樱井回答道，“你先闭上眼睛许个愿，我再告诉你。”  
相叶安静地闭上眼睛许愿，他想，都三十多岁人了，还有什么要向生日蛋糕许的愿呢？无非就是身体健康，能完成他那个“建个房子养只猫，然后安享晚年”的不争气的梦想。  
突然，有一个暖和柔软的物体贴紧了自己的嘴唇，相叶惊讶地睁开了眼睛，樱井松开了他，用手指勾起了他刚刚替相叶带上去的一条项链，指尖挂着一枚戒指，戒指上有两个猫耳朵形状的突起，突起上镶着两颗碎钻，在灯光下闪着光。  
“我不会挑戒指。”樱井目光温柔地落到相叶的脸上，“我跟店员说他喜欢猫，有没有推荐的款式，然后店员就给我挑了这一款。”  
相叶指尖轻轻捏着这枚戒指，感受着金属特有的温度，他正想问樱井，就已经看见樱井脖子上也挂着和自己一样款式的戒指，只是猫耳朵上镶的小石头是绿色的。  
“我的也是猫。”樱井不好意思地说道，“可我没好意思跟店员说我就是那只猫。”  
相叶看了看正高兴得竖起来的猫耳朵和摆来摆去的猫尾巴，凑过去抱紧了樱井。  
“你就是我的猫啊。”  
他真想那个不争气的梦想赶紧实现，这样他就可以把整个房子都装满猫爬架还有猫的滑滑梯，每天结束工作就给他的猫和自己做一顿饭，简单的复杂的日式的西式的，喜欢吃什么就做什么。  
窗外雪还飘着，雪夜静谧，屋里亮着一长串温馨小灯，暖和的被窝两个人依偎在一起，樱井轻轻地吻了一下相叶的额头。  
“明天我们吃什么？”


End file.
